Platonic Hetalia!
by HoneyBeeGirl94
Summary: This is where you can find some platonic, friendship, family and bromances without romance. Please feel free to request!
1. We're not kids!

**Hello guys! This a Hetalia one shot series the revolves around platonic and bromance between Hetalia characters. No romance. **

**Erika Lillian Vogel is Liechtenstein**

**Ravis Galante is Latvia**

**Andrei Petrenko is Moldova**

**Camille Grace Piette is Monaco**

**This is in the Hetalia universe, but I'll be using the human names.**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

Ravis Galante or also known as the representative of Latvia, groans in annoyance. Another damned day of being mistaken as kid. 'Where the hell is my god damn respect as a man that lived through thousands of years.' As he drowns himself in cup of vodka.

_Hiccup!_

'I know how you feel, my friend.' Andrei Petrenko whom is known as the representative of Moldova, agrees with him. As he chugs down his Moldovan wine. 'I was stopped by the police believing that I was some kid skipping school. We never had that in the 12th century.' His cheeks were flustered.

'Oh, really?' Camille Grace Piette asks. She was the representative of Monaco. Swirling around her last sip of wine in glass, trying not spill it. 'At least you're consistently mistaken for a micronation.' She growls in annoyance, then sips her wine up.

'Whenever, I'm in another country, I usually bring my own beer or wine along, because apparently I'm 'too young looking' to in their bars.' Erika Lillian Vogel the representative of Liechtenstein agrees along, while taking taking another sip of her Liechtensteiner Brauhaus wheat beer. 'I've was almost called out as a 'found lost child' in one of Mr. Alfred's mall one time, even when I showed my ID. It was the most embarrassing thing in my thousands of years that I've lived through. Right after being mistaken my nation's name being mistaken for the artist Roy Lichtenstein, whom has nothing to do with my country.'

'Damn.' Ravis gave her a look of pity. 'I was even one time pulled aside in a airport by security and was asked where my parents were.' He shakes his head. 'I told them that I was really 17, but they were like 'you look too young to 17 years old.' I sworn that was going say 'Bitch, I'm older then your ancestors.' But, remained polite and told them that was my real age.'

'I've always rule myself as a 18 year old.' Erika says calmly. 'I've always tell people to not judge my appearance for my age. I mean I've actually one time met this woman that was shorter then me and she turns out to be 34 years old. Height and appearance shouldn't tell your age.'

'I've always dub myself as mini 16 year old, because I've met one that was actually around my height.' Andrei explains to them. 'Yet, I'm thrown into a day care center and watch cartoons. I would have liked cartoons, if I was still a innocent child that never experienced invasions.'

'Through my life as a child. It was about dealing invasions and watching the other states around me dissolve.' Erika points out.

'Same here.' Camille agrees. 'I've just see myself as a proud short 20 year old woman, but no one takes it seriously outside of Europe. Even when I sound like a old man when speaking Monegasque or French.'

'This world just still doesn't accept people's actually ages and just judges them by their physical appearances.' Ravis says calmly.

'Here! Here!' Camille and Andrei say in a chorus.

'Let's just be glad there's always someone we can relate to for suffering from 'I'm always mistaken for my younger age, but in reality we're see ourselves as young adults that has lived through thousands of years' topic.' Erika says as she raises her wheat beer.

'Cheers!' The other three raise their own glasses as well.

The Miget Quad Squad enjoys their beloved alcohol.

* * *

**That's it!**

**I've seen Monaco, Moldova, Liechtenstein and Latvia getting along (NOT ROMANTICALLY), because their always mistaken for a younger age, because of their appearance. They'd gather together, drink and ramble/complain/joke about it. **

**I personally don't agree with most human ages for the countries. To me I prefer all of the countries ages ranging from their late teens to their late 30s. While, nations slowly developing nations like Moldova are around their mid teens. The Micronations are all younger.**

**Brauhaus is a Beer company in Liechtenstein.**

**I totally see Monaco taking Grace in middle name, because of the lovely Miss Grace Kelly. **

**Please feel free to request a Platonic, friendship or bromance one shot you want with your favorite characters. It also can be a family one as well. NO ROMANCE!**

**Read and review! **


	2. Don't mess with big sis

**Hello, guys! Welcome to another one shot for Platonic Hetalia! **

**This a request dedicated to my loyal reviewer: Exalted Unoriginality**

**It's a human au involving Russia and his sisters. Enjoy!**

**Sofia is Ukraine**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

10 year old Ivan poked his in the front door of his house with a baseball cap covering his face.

'Is the cost is clear?' His 8 year old sister, Natalia, asks him. She was wearing a hoodie over her head.

'Yes.' Ivan says. As the they made they way into the house and snuck up stairs. 'How am I going to cover this up?'

'I'm not sure brother, but my situation is more humiliating, then painful like yours.' Natalia says as she covers her face with her hoodie.

'Maybe if we use Sofia's make up. We'll be to cover up very easily.' Ivan suggests calmly.

'Good idea, brother.' Natalia agrees. 'Plus, sis barely ever uses her make up.'

...

18 year old Sofia sighs to herself. It was another long day of school and work.

Once again her teacher shams her for wearing less covering clothing. She tells him that it's what she could wear, because the rest of her decent and modest clothing are still being washed.

God damnit, why blame her for having big breasts? She never wanted them in the first place.

In work in the cafe store where she can get money for her home. Everyone criticized her harshly and insulted her.

'I hope that my younger siblings won't mind having Chicken noodle soup again.' Sofia says out loud.

As she entered her household hold. She heads up stairs to use the bathroom.

When she opens the door and froze.

Sofia finds herself staring at Ivan and Natalia with a horrified look on her face.

Ivan had a big black eye on his face. Natalia had words 'freak', 'ugly' and 'waste' written on her face.

'WHAT HAPPENED!?' She asks in horror as her siblings flinched.

'No one likes us.' Ivan says. 'They call us names and ignore us.'

'Today they actually went really far.' Natalia explains.

...

'WHAT KIND OF SCHOOL DO YOU RUN?!' Sofia yells as she ran into the principal's office, causing the principal to jump.

'What?' The principal asks in a dumbfounded tone.

'My younger brother came home with what a black eye and my sister has her drawn with permanent marker.' Sofia growls furiously with pure anger in her blue eyes.

'Really?' He asks fearfully.

'Yes.' She says. 'Do you know about that?'

'No...' He says fearfully.

'Do you really care about running your school?' Sofia asks him.

'... Yes?' He says in a slightly squeaky tone.

'Really? What kind of elementary school principal reads these in their office?' Sofia asks as she picks up a PORN magazine from his desk.

He was completely speechless.

...

'Are you sure that we'll be safe in school?' Ivan asks Sofia innocently.

About few months have pass. The principal that Sofia had talked too has been fired for not caring for his students and hiding dirty things. They soon got a newer and better principal to take his place.

'Yes.' Sofia tells him with a smile.

'Will we be able to make friends?' Natalia asks in concern.

'If you choose wisely, then yes.' Sofia says, then looks up. 'Look! The bus is here. Time to go.'

'Bye, sis!' Natalia says.

Natalia and Ivan went to school and actually for once feel safe.

* * *

**That's all what I think of. Sorry, but my was a bit lazy at the moment. **

**I hope that you guys enjoyed it. **


	3. Brotherly bonding

**Hello, guys! Here's another one shot of Platonic Hetalia! **

**It's a Platonic SpaMano (me favorite Hetalia brotp) oneshot requested by Big Eater Queen. **

**I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

It was a bright and beautiful day in the neighborhood. The sun was shining brightly, while children play, owners walk their dogs and birds sing happily. Everything cheerful as usua-

'STOP HUGGING YOU BASTARD!' An shrill voice rattles loudly.

Okay, maybe not everything is peaceful...

In one house in particular.

13 year old Lovino Vargas, squirms from the grip of his 23-year-old adoptive brother, Antonio Fernando Carriedo's death like hugs. 'LET ME GO YOU ASSHOLE!'

'Lovi, you really should watch your language.' Antonio scolds his younger brother as he let's him go.

'Then, why are you hugging me without my permission?' The teen glares in annoyance.

'Well, you've got your first A+ of the school year!' Antonio says as he smiles at him affectionately.

Lovino's eyes did show a hint of pride in him as he for the first time succeeded something in school. That made Antonio smile happily back to see Lovino happy for once in his gloomy life. The only thing that makes Lovino happy or when he's nice is when he's around women and girls or playing with dogs.

'Do you want to celebrate this, Lovino?' Antonio asks him. 'It's a Friday night.'

'YEAH!' Lovino says as he pumps his fists in excitement. 'I want to go to the new Italian restaurant in town!'

'Okay, then.' Antonio says as he smiles at him sweetly. 'Let's get ready first.'

'Okay!' Lovino bolted away to prepare himself.

Antonio smiles as he watches Lovino ran off. No matter how old he is he'll still always act childishly happy when he gets something that he that likes.

* * *

**That's it for this oneshot! Sorry it's so short, but I don't have much ideas.**

**I hope that you like it.**

**Please, be sure to leave a request for me. **


End file.
